Marie-Anne Morgan
Marie-Anne Morgan, mostly known by her alias Reese Campbell, is the firstborn daughter of Nelly Winchester and Andrew Morgan. She's the older sister of another Synergist, Natalie Simone Morgan. At the age of fifteen, Marie ran away from home and joined the company of hunters who worked on the case in the capital. The teenager had a clear goal: to achieve success as a hunter, not relying on her grandfather's famous name. Even though the Campbells have always been first-class hunters, they were long forgotten, and the Winchesters were still well known, thanks to Henry and his daughter, Gwen. So, Reese Campbell was born and Marie-Anne Morgan disappeared for many years. Marie's Story Marie-Anne Morgan was born in Washington, DC, to the Forensic Anthropologist Cornelia Winchester and her boyfriend, Andrew Morgan. At the time of Marie's birth, both her parents were hiding. Her mother was trying to escape her family's past, while her father tried to save himself and his family from Ultra, the organization that hunts Homo Superiors. Thus, until the age of three, Marie-Anne knew her parents as Alicia Jinks and David Morcant. When Marie was three, her younger sister, Natalie Simone, was born. This year Marie met her mother’s family for the first time and found out that she had a huge number of relatives, and not just her cautious grandfather. She met Claire, her aunts, and from the very first second the girl was admired by her uncle Henry. He told her stories about his trips around the country and monsters he fought, and in the depths of her heart Marie-Anne dreamed that one day she would follow in his footsteps. She also met her great-grandparents and, until the last, refused to believe that the attractive young redhead was actually her great-grandmother. Marie's childhood was quite calm. Her parents were no longer afraid to be caught by anyone, and therefore they stopped hiding. The Morgans lived quietly and peacefully in the Washington suburbs until five-year-old Natalie began to hear voices calling her into the forest's thicket. Up to this point, Marie didn't know anything about the supernatural (Henry's stories were always considered fairy tales to amuse children) or Homo Superiors. Now, she had to look after her younger sister day and night so that the girl wouldn't respond to the voices or appear on the roof of some neighboring house at midnight. Things changed when Marie started to hear voices, too. She woke up in the middle of the night because a woman's voice called her, pleading for help. Without hesitating, she grabbed her younger sister's hand and teleported. Later, it took some time to understand what she had just done, but at that moment the girl was so confident in herself and her newfound powers, she simply couldn't wait any longer to use them. The voices turned out to be real people, a couple of tourists who fell under a blockage in the forest. The sisters didn't find a better solution rather than to move the strangers to their own house, not even thinking about how to explain this sudden visit to their parents. Fortunately, both Nelly and Andrew were used to such things. Of course, their first thought was fear. Great and uncontrollable fear. But they both could read the thoughts of these strangers (and erase some memories, if necessary). The decision came quickly enough, and within half an hour the tourists were sent to the nearest hospital, and Marie-Anne and Natalie finally learned the whole truth about their parents' previous life and what awaits them in the future. Powers & Abilities As the child of two Homo Superiors, Marie is a synergist. Her abilities are much stronger than an ordinary Tomorrow Person's. * Telekinesis - The ability to move objects and people with her mind. * Telepathy - The ability to hear the thoughts of other people and project her own thoughts. * Teleportation - The ability to transport oneself and others to another location without physical contact. * Chronokinesis - The ability to mentally manipulate time. Only three of the Tomorrow People are known to have this power, one of them is Marie's grandmother, Claire Jinks. * Precognition - The psychic ability to see different variations of the future and events leading to a particular outcome. * Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant - From her teens, Marie began training with Henry when he was around, or her cousin Cat. * Summoning and Banishing - Marie is able to summon demons, angels and banishing angels without any rituals. Relationships Nelly Winchester & Andrew Morgan (parents) Marie always felt a special connection with her parents, but at the same time, they absolutely didn't understand her. Since the earliest childhood, Marie-Anne dreamed of hunting, like Sam, Dean and Henry, but the only thing Nelly and Andrew wanted was a measured life far away from magic, battles and murders. They felt great, staying in one place, doing ordinary work, and Marie wanted to travel, learn about new cultures, find adventures and achieve something worthwhile in her life. It was these misunderstandings that led to her escape as a teenager, and it was precisely because of this that Marie decided to contact her parents to calm them down only a few months after her disappearance. Natalie Simone Morgan (younger sister) Although Marie and Natalie are sisters, they aren't as close as they are supposed to be. Ever since Marie was thirteen and Natalie turned ten, the real struggle between the girls has begun. Marie stood out because she developed her powers faster and inherited a unique ability from their grandmother, while Natalie could hardly cope with her 3T’s. At the same time, Marie never sought to use her powers, which terribly irritated her sister. Over the years, they have become so distant from each other that when Marie left her home to become a huntress, Natalie hardly felt a loss. Henry Winchester (maternal uncle) Catriona Carson-Lattimer (cousin) Claudia Donovan (maternal great-grandmother) Trivia * She got her name from her maternal great-grandmother, Mary Winchester, and her paternal great-grandmother, Anita Morgan. * Marie is a Synergist, meaning both of her parents are Homo Superiors, which makes her more powerful than the average Tomorrow Person. * She is the only one of Claire’s grandchildren who inherited chronokinesis. tumblr_inline_p8nwvaCSc51rlmk3j_250.gif tumblr_inline_nic6bcOgbd1t6da4c.gif tumblr_inline_nic5r2eo2m1t6da4c.gif tumblr_inline_nic5ukZunp1t6da4c.gif tumblr_inline_nic5l5h8T91t6da4c.gif tumblr_inline_p8nwv7oZH41rlmk3j_250.gif tumblr_inline_p8nwwqUy6n1rlmk3j_250.gif Category:All Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Jinks Family Category:Winchester Family Category:Morgan Family Category:Born: 2060s Category:4th Generation Category:Characters: Beyond Human Category:Homo Superior Category:Hunters